The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a decorative object. Another aspect of the present relates to a method of repairing a decorative object. Further aspects relate to a transfer member and a decorating kit.
Conventionally, a coating such as a coating layer has been provided upon a product surface in various fields, such as automobiles and electrical home appliances, and improvement of a product appearance by decorating such a coated surface has been studied.
One aspect of such decoration includes non-glossy processing for producing a luxurious feel and suppressing reflection of sunlight. Non-glossy processing is usually achieved by forming fine convexities and concavities on a product surface. Non-glossy processing is usually performed by coating a product surface with a non-glossy paint. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-124020A describes non-glossy processing performed by coating a product surface with a non-glossy paint comprising a non-glossy material including a particulate resin. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-231136A describes a method in which ice particle blasting is performed on a surface of a clear coat layer.